


immersed

by mytralee



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytralee/pseuds/mytralee
Summary: Dry sobs and choked screams filled the beach of Tybee, crowds began to move away from the shore and onto dryer land. You sit up bringing a blush of sand with you, powdered on your bum, looking around you see the horrified faces of people unknown to you.





	

Dry sobs and choked screams filled the beach of Tybee, crowds began to move away from the shore and onto dryer land. You sit up bringing a blush of sand with you, powdered on your bum, looking around you see the horrified faces of people unknown to you.

On the shoreline you look at the crowds of people that have gathered on the backshore, it feels like they are all watching you, waiting to see what you will do.

Gazing out onto the mass body of water you see it, a hand, frozen into shock You observe, as the water dances and morph into giant body parts.

Hands, face, shoulders, it was floating on the water, then it made eye contact with you, and with a determined look, it began to race towards you.

Nerves in your body are screaming at you to run, stumbling back you catch your footing, with waves still licking your feet, you began to scurry, almost making it to the sea of people.

A shrill cry erupts to the right of you, “Johnathan, no!” you watch as a thin woman tries to run after a toddler that has gone back to the foreshore, a man tightly gripping her arm and forcing her to stay on the backshore. “Henry, you piece of shit let me go, he’s our son!” Henry pulls her closer, “June, no!”, pleading with her son she screams “Oh God, Johnathan come back to mommy!”.  
There is silence now, shame is written on the faces of the people who want to help but are to engorged with fear to move, you continue watching as Johnathan slightly wobbles over to a shitty looking sand castle and tries to pick up a small red car.

Before Johnathan can get his fingers on the car, whatever that is in the water comes back this time in a less threatening form of a man, walking towards the toddler, that’s it! you break the silence with the sound of your feet hitting the sand, whatever that thing is it may be smaller but it is still unknown and you can’t let it hurt a child.

You make it to the stupid child, before the walking water can grab him, snatching up the toy you shove it into the hands of the toddler, he smiles and thanks you, like he was taught to do, and runs back to his mother who now all of a sudden has the strength to wrench herself free from her husband’s grip, and into the arms of her child.

The mother carries her child back to the mass of people where she feels safe, giving pointed glares of betrayal to her husband, you take a breath you hadn’t known you were holding, and turn around.

You are an arm’s length apart; your heart is stuck in your throat as you try to process what is going on, with your sanity crumbling at your feet, you reach out for him, his body mirrors yours, and he reaches out for you too.  
Your fingertips touch and then your palms, you feel the cold silkiness of what he is, water, you pull back and oddly enough your hand is dry, but you still have the nervous urge to wipe your hand off, you smile as if to say ‘this has been nice and adequately creepy as all fuck’, he smiles back so you began to turn around to walk away but his hand catches your shoulder, and pulls you back.

You smack his hand away and try to sprint back to safety, but a water like whip grabs you by the ankle and pulls you back forcing you to fall on your face, you try crawling back but he won’t let you, the water whip tightens around you, so you look back and see the hurt and anger on his face; then he lets go…relief washes over you, that could have turned out bad.

You pick yourself up, this time with a slight limp, and try to make your way back to safety, but suddenly the screams began again, looking behind yourself you see why, an enormous hand reaches out the water grabbing you before you have a chance to scream.

Everything is quiet again, everything is calm, as the giant hand carries you further away from the crowd, you look back at all the faces on the backshore, so full of fear and pity.

You turn back just before the hand goes under the water, you close your eyes, and you are; immersed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please comment below


End file.
